Dinner Time
by FalloutTomorrow
Summary: Ellis had came across a bunch of chickens.


_Not far from the Plantation._

_"Hey Ro, look over there chickens." Ellis said with enthusiasm._

_"Wow haven't seen chickens or any sort of alive animal since this whole ordeal started." _

_Ellis and Ro ran over to the chickens with excitement wanting to pat the small little fluffy animals. As they reached the chickens, they started to run and scatter in all directions. Ro and Ellis tried to gather them up in a corner against one of the abandoned houses._

_Coach laughing at their efforts, Nick was just sulking to himself about the time those two waste. He just wanted to reach the plantation._

_"Ro, What sort of chickens do you think they are? They're very fluffy lookin'."_

_"I think they might be silkies. Hey Coach do you think theses chickens are silkies?"_

_"They sure look like it." Said Coach. _

_But Coach had other things on his mind, hearing Ellis and Ro talk about chickens brought back memories, to a time when zombies were a myth. Coach was thinking about a big delicious double fried bucket of chicken, maybe even two buckets. _

_"Gosh I'm hungry." Said Coach._

_"No way Coach! You are not eating these chickens!" screamed Ellis with fear in his voice._

_"Boy, I never said I was going to."_

_Nick laughed with mockery in his voice._

_"Hey Ellis isn't that what you hicks do! Eat your own animals." Said Nick with a hint of sarcasm in his voice._

_"Enough Nick." Yelled Ro. She was so angry with Nick and the way he treated Ellis._

_Coach wasn't too impressed with what Nick said. And you could see the hurt in Ellis' eyes._

_Coach yelled out to Ellis and Ro and asked if they could help him find some eggs. Maybe if they find any they could have egg for tea, sadly the only cooking utensil they had was a frying pan that they occasionally used when they ran out of ammo. No way he was going to ask nick for help, he didn't even want to cook for nick Coach was happy to let him starve to death. But that was a little extreme on Coach's behalf, he was a pretty nice guy to everyone but Nick was just a really bad person and he didn't like that._

_"Found one." Screamed Ellis with gleam in his voice he was so thrilled he found an egg._

_"Me too! I found three eggs over here. Coach give me a hand would you." _

_"We're goin' feast tonight" Said Coach, proud of his idea to find the eggs._

_The survivors found a few more eggs._

_Nick announced he wasn't going to eat the eggs with a disgust in his voice._

_"Well I wasn't going to cook any for you." Explained Coach._

_"Coach! Don't be like that and Nick if you don't want any don't eat any." Protested Ro._

_Ellis still hurt with what Nick said. They make it to the plantation and everything is quiet, which is not always a good thing. It's getting late so the survivors decided to make it as safe as possible and settle in for the night and have dinner with the eggs they collected, well everyone but nick. They did a substantial job of patching the walls and doors up but if a zombie really wanted to it could get in and tear them apart. _

_"Dinner time." Said Coach excitably._

_"How we goin' to cook them eggs coach?" Asked Ellis with a concerned look on his face._

_"With this here frying pan." Holding the corroded and scratched cooking utensil._

_"But we kill zombies with that!" _

_"Yea we can't eat off that coach we could catch the infection and it's got blood all over it." _

_"Ro's right Coach we don't wanna get sick or anythin'."_

_"I was going to clean it the best I can and boil the eggs, I'm hoping the shells might keep them safe." Explained Coach, Hoping that his idea might work._

_"Will that work?" Asked Ellis looking at Ro. _

_"I don't know it might, make sure you clean the pan really good."_

_"Yea clean it twice. Gosh I'm so hungry I can't wait to eat those eggs, I bet they taste delicious." Said Ellis almost jumping for joy._

_Nick walked out from the small room he was in and suggested maybe it would be safer if they cooked it in a big empty tin that he found next to a pile of other smaller empty tins and some rubbish. _

_"That a great idea thank you Nick." Said Coach, Who was impressed with Nick's effort._

_"If I Cook 'em up would you like some Nick?" asked Coach._

_"Yes please." Mumbled Nick._

_Ellis was so delighted with how Nick helped out with finding a solution to dinner. In fact he was so happy he jumped up and hugged Nick so tight that Nick couldn't even breathe. Ellis hadn't forgotten what Nick said but he was to happy and life was too short to care about small thing and it's not like Nick meant to be such an asshole but he didn't know any better. He's parents didn't teach him right from wrong and he didn't learn while growing up. Nick had a bad past and everyone knew it._

_Nick pushed the kid back after what felt like a few minutes, maybe a few minutes to long cause Coach and Ro looked at the pair of them like something odd or wrong just happened. _

_The eggs were done and Coach not so much yelled but loudly and deeply said that dinner was ready._

_"Oh boy I can't wait to eat 'em." Ellis said with joy in his voice. He was like a child at Christmas waiting to open his presents._

_Whilst eating their dinner Ellis mentioned how nice it would be to have a piece of bacon on the side. All but Nick agreed Nick wasn't into greasy food nor did he like pork, he preferred white meat but every now and than he would eat a rare steak with a side order of veggies and a whiskey._

_After the survivors finished their meal or so called meal. They made themselves comfy, before drifting off to sleep. The deep sounds of Coach's snoring made it feel like the walls were trembling, but they felt safe like nothing wanted to get in with that sound going on._


End file.
